bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HiroIzungo17/Secret Trial 001
Trial Name: Six Saviors' Stand Introduction: Noel planned to create a trial to summon the Six Heroes of Grand Gaia... However, he messed up and caused otherwordly visitors to appear instead. Now you have to stop them! Rewards: 4,000,000 Zel 100,000 XP 5 Gems Sphere: Six Saviors' Bond - Greatly boosts all parameters (30%) with additional 20% if six elements are present in the squad, negates all status aliments and boosts BB gauge when attacked (6 BC) 1st Battle Dialogue: Chronos: ...This is not our world, is it? Nin: Hmm... What strange place it is... Valdos! Move to a safer location! Valdos: Are you sure? Nin : I'm not called the Rumbling Sentinel for nothing! Valdos :*grunts* Okay. I'll leave it all to you, Nin, Gash, Chronos! Nin: Roger! Gash: Raaah! Chronos: ...Since when did I get into this debacle...? Malice Magus Chronos (Dark) *Has 2, 500, 000 HP *Immune to all status aliments except sick. *Reduces BB Atk *'WARNING: Malice Magus Chronos can INVALIDATE effects from BB/SBB, meaning that effects won't be applied to your team! Luckily, status negation can block this effect.' Elementary Devastation - 15 hits non-light attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage and Critical damage on all allies for 3 turns. Lamenting Shadow - 19 hits random non-light attack on all enemies, partial HP drain, and applies Paralaysis, Sick, Injury effects on all allies for 3 turns. Chaos Spell: Retribute - 7 Hits massive Dark attack on unit with lowest HP, adds Poison effect on all allies for 3 turns. Forbidden Spell: Etheral - 13 Hits powerful dark attack on all enemies, and casts stealth on self for 2 turns. Dialogue : "It seems that they are thougher than I thought. Well then..." At < 50% HP Charging Lost Core - Boosts Atk (160%) and casts 200, 000 HP Dark Barrier on self. Does nothing for next two turns. If Barrier is broken under 2 turns, *"... Not bad." - Removes all buffs on self. If Barrier is not broken under 2 turns, *Remove Energy - Fixed 100,000 damage on all enemies. Dialogue : "Tsk... They are better then I expected... So I shall..." At < 30% HP Charging Lost Core - Boosts Atk (300%) and casts 250, 000 HP Dark Bariier on self. Does nothing for next two turns. If Barrier is broken under 2 turns, *"...What?" - Removes buffs on self. If Barrier is not broken under 2 turns, *Remove Life - Fixed 100, 000 damage on all enemies, and applies Angel Idol on all allies Dialogue : "You shall not be the victors of this battle, because I will end it here!". At <10% HP, Overdrive - Boosts Atk, Def, Rec and Spark by 100%. Does nothing for 3 turns. 3 turns after Overdrive, *Unleashed Lost Core - 22 Hits Massive Non-Light attack on all enemies, adds 100,000 HP Dark Shield on all allies, additional damage on all enemies and massively boosts all parameters on self for 3 turns. If Nin is defeated first, *"... I will no longer stay here." - Leaves Battle If Gash is defeated first, *" We shall continue." Boosts all parameters (100%) on self for 3 turns. Rumbling Sentinel Nin (Thunder) *Has 3, 000, 000 HP *Immune to all status aliments. *Immune to BC/HC drops. *Chance to reduce damage taken to 1. (10%) Thunder Shield : Burst - 9 Hits Massive Single Target attack on one enemy, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, and boosts Def in relative to Atk (30% boosts from Atk to Def) Lightning Shield : Typhoon - 11 Hits Massive attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, non-existent chance to reduce damage taken to one for 1 turn (5%), removes and negates all status aliments for 3 turns. Great Shield : Divinity - Greatly boosts Def on all allies, reduces damage taken by half for 2 turns. Strong Shield: Lightning - Greatly reduces BB, SBB and UBB Atk (500%) on all enemies. Turn 1: "I can't stand back!" Applies Angel Idol Buff on self. Turn 2: "Alright! I will do this!" Massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts Def for all allies(100%), and adds Paralaysis effect on attacks for 3 turns. Every 3 turns: Declining Spirit - 8 hits powerful thunder attack on enemy with highest Def, huge 2 turn Def reduction (45%) Dialogue: "To think that the enemy is strong... No, not yet...!" At <75% HP, Falling Evolution - Fixed 10,000 damage on all enemies, adds Thunder Barrier (100,000 HP, 500 Def) for all allies. Dialogue: "I will make sure that we'll still stand! Don't underestimate my strength!" At < 50% HP, Resolute Thunder - Triples normal hit count, and gradually increases Def for the rest of the battle (5% per turn) Dialogue: "...Grr... How troublesome! I'm not one who likes negotiation... So, I need to defeat you!" At <25% HP, Falling Birth - Fixed 20,000 damage on all enemies, adds Thunder Barrier (200,000 HP, 500 Def) for all allies. After Falling Birth, : Overdrive: Increases Def greatly(140%), and reduces damage taken to 1 for 3 turns. 3 turns after Overdrive, Thunderclap Legend - 19 hits Massive thunder attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken for all aliies by 1 for 2 turns, removes and negates status aliments for 4 turns, and enormously boosts Def (250%) for 3 turns. When Gash is defeated first, *"Ngh... I have to..." - Leaves Battle When Chronos is defeated first, *"No giving up, Gash!" - Restores Gash's health by 20,000 HP Primal Beast Gash (Nature) Category:Blog posts